Costly Chaos
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Salima is constantly having trouble with shopping affairs,until an unlikely spectre decides to give her a hand... KaixSalima


Salima sighed, and continued to walk down the aisles of the store. It seemed to be near impossible to find a good outfit these days, whether you had money or not. Navy, pink, emerald, yellow and other dresses hung in rows, and were quite plentiful. She wondered if she was the only one who had such difficulty trying to find simple clothes and accessories that could go together. Salima stopped at a rack of patterned dresses, spotting a long one with multicolored birds set against powder blue fabric and a sloping V-neck cut. Surprisingly, it didn't look that bad. The girl shrugged her shoulders and draped the dress over her forearm, then continued to look.

While picking through the same pile, another dress with purple, black and red sequins caught her eye. It was a V-neck also with thin black lace along the lining. Salima was modest, but she did have to admit: She liked her boobs, and didn't mind flattering them. When she could of course.

Having large breasts often restricted her from wearing certain clothes. The Phykick draped the garment over the same arm as the other, before moving on to the next rack.

On this one, Salima abruptly found a bright, vibrant orange dress that had tethered fabric at the bottom, going white to sky blue. It wasn't sloping in the chest area, but it put Salima in mind of a trail that would sway as she walked or the wind took it, and that entranced her. Another dress on the arm. She decided she had enough things to try on for the mean time, and headed over to the dressing room. She stepped inside the huddled booth that smelt of plastic and proceeded to undress. Off went the black mini skirt, and she took off her new leather vest. It was a tie up, so Salima undid it quickly, the vest dropping to the floor. First Salima tried the orange one. It fit okay, but due to the fact of it not being V-neck it looked a little tight around her breasts. Perhaps she could go braless? But no, having C cups diminished the thought of wearing the lovely robe. She growled and slung the dress over the stall room door.

Next, the sequins. Nope. Too tight around the hips.

"Miss?" Salima muttered, poking her head out of the dressing room, "Do you have this in the next size up?" Salima said, stumbling out a little. The attendant tilted and shook her head, the straight black hair falling restlessly on her bare shoulders. Salima sighed and stumbled back into the room. What a shame... She really liked that one. It fit her bust perfectly, and the pattern was simply delightful. But no dice.

Last one. The patterned design actually fit rather comfortably, and she loved the way it flattered her. Salima smirked to herself and slid open the dressing room door once again. The pale blue coloring made her eyes pop, and it fit right where it needed to. The red on some of the birds was very close to her hair color, and with a swift motion Salima undid her ponytail, her ruby bangs falling into her eyes. Overall, it gave her a sexy and tousled look, that she was proud of. It was settled. This dress was certainly now hers. But how much did it cost? The redhead glanced at the price tag.

"Wow." Was all she could say. A little expensive, but hey, she didn't get shopping often. 'Take advantage of the opportunity'. She giggled to herself. So, phase one complete: Find a dress. Now for the exclusive phase two: Find a casual, yet sexy, outfit. The hunt was on.

Pacing the next aisle of the store, Salima passed a shelf of jeans. Dark denim, light denim, ripped, you name it, was probably there. She smirked to herself and ran a hand down the leg of a distressed pair, cringing at the rough feel. Comfortable? No. Walking a few steps more, Salima paused to look at a pair of baggy blue jeans. Not exactly girl's clothes, but they were attractive to her all the same. She figured she would have to come back and try those on later. But not right now, had to ring the dress in. Still, Salima was sure she'd seen someone wearing the same pants, but she couldn't put her finger on it. They were guys' pants, so it was obviously a guy...

At one of 6 checkouts, Salima handed the credit card to the cashier who, since Salima was the only girl at the check in, decided to strike up a conversation. And Salima wasn't in the mood to listen. Her mind followed other sounds, racks turning, faint music (Hawthorne Heights to be exact) playing in the background, the entry bell dinging, and a few anonymous people chatting. Sadly, the droning on continued for about another ten minutes before the cashier finally got waved to the back. Salima sighed for about the hundredth time that day, and walked back into the aisle to get her pants. Only to discover they were gone.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" She said, bending over to examine the floor. Bare. Did she put them on the wrong rack? No, couldn't have.

"Looking for these?" Salima turned abruptly.

"Kai!"

"Hmph." Was all he said as he pulled the pair of jeans out of his shopping bag. And sure enough, on Kai's legs, were baggy jeans in a very similar style.

"Wow, I didn't think you shopped here." Salima said, cocking an eyebrow. Uh huh, totally, that, _Kai_, was where Salima had seen those pants.

"Not many people know I shop here. And what, may I ask, are you shopping for?" He asked, smirking. Salima grinned playfully before pulling the garment out of the shopping bag. Kai nodded. "Leaving already?" She shook her head.

"I like this store. Gonna hang for a while, maybe buy a couple more things. You?" He nodded also. "Wanna tag along?" Kai shrugged his shoulders and watched as Salima turned on her heel pacing back into the mess of clothes, ruby hair swaying behind her.

The red head sashayed over to a rack with at least a hundred mini skirts petruding. She started to rotate the rack, pulling out this one and that one until she stood up straight and huffed.

"Shopping pisses me off." She growled. Kai cocked a brow before twitching a finger and abruptly removing a green plaid skirt from the stack.

"Try this." Kai said, pushing the skirt into her hands. She forced a light smile. 'What's gotten into him? Kai? Shopping?' She thought, Kai following her to the dressing rooms once again. With another light smile, she turned quickly and shut the door in Kai's face. He looked stunned. And Salima couldn't even see his face, but she felt it.

"What, you didn't think I'd let you in with me, did you?" Kai honestly didn't know what to say. He stuttered. Great, he wondered what Salima thought of him now. But surprisingly, he heard a delighted giggle from behind the iron door. There were small creases on the side, and Kai's temptation to look in at her was hard to dismiss. "Kane says plaid makes me look slim. Feels funny shopping with guys."

All of a sudden, Kai felt a pang of jealousy coursing through his vains. Why would she bring up Kane? Even more weirdly, why the hell would he feel jealous? Kai muttered something under his breath inaudible to the girl behind the door. Until it opened and she stepped out gracefully.

The fabric complimented her long, slender, tanned legs. Kai gulped. Never, never! Had he fallen for a girl like this before.

"It.. It looks good." He stifled out, feeling beads of sweat begin to cascade down his forhead. Salima smirked, doing a little twirl. She, herself, liked the skirt. Who would've known Kai had such an eye for shopping? Unless...

"Kai?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you gay?" Kai was taken aback by thought he was gay?! Honestly... But Salima continued on.

"No offense, but you really know who to shop, and then you're always with other boys-" Kai looked down in confusion, before his eyes lit up with an idea. He'll show her he wasn't gay. His way.

Kai advanced toward Salima by two steps, his charcoal eyes burning her lavender ones. Salima hadn't a chance to utter a word before Kai forced her up against the dressing room wall, closing the door behind them.

"What the fuck-" Was all she could say before Kai roughly pressed his lips onto hers. He was determined, demanding she open up for him. Salima was wide-eyed, while she noticed Kai was half-lidded, closing, closing, closed. A little weird.. Kai Hiwatari did not do love! Certainly not love with her.

'Gay? I think not...' Salima said, as she locked her arms around Kai's neck. Kai responded by gripping her hips firmly. He pulled her away from the stall wall, and pulled her to him. The Russian held her close, breathing in her scent. Salima was doing the same thing, and the scent was something she learned to long for in that short amount of time.

The panting couple broke apart, charcoal orbs never leaving lavender pools.

"Wow..." Once again, was all the shocked female could utter. "You're a good kisser." Kai smirked. But then the smirk turned into a frown.

"If you know the distance between a bad and good kisser, than how many other guys have you kissed?" Salima looked up thoughtfully for a moment.

"Two." She said. Kai cocked a slate eyebrow before his smirk returned.

"And who would that be?" He said, leaning against the door, arms crossed.

"Kane and Ray. Just once. Kane was a really good kisser, maybe even better than you. I don't know..." She said running a hand through her loose red strands. Kai cringed a moment: there was Kane again. More jealousy.

"Better than me? I highly doubt it. Now come on. We have to pay for that skirt." Kai said, taking Salima's hand and unlocking the stall door. On the way out, Kai grabbed a yellow tank top. He figured it would fit her just right. Salima inquired she need not try it on, she trusted him. Kai smiled lightly, and lead the Phykick to the same cashier. Once there, it was quite obvious that the Mrs. wanted to strike up another conversation. Salima may have had the time, but certainly not for Kai. He nodded to the Mam at the cash before throwing the money on the counter and briskly walking out of the store, dragging Salima along with him.

"You didn't have to buy it for me!" Salima said, slightly stunned. The phoenix grinned mischievously before pulling Salima aside to the corner cafe.

"Salima, Kane may be better than me now, but I can assure you I'll get lots of practice." Kai said, placing his hand over Salima's.


End file.
